My ExGirlfriend
by WhoAmI2010
Summary: Solomon belongs to sexandviolence201 and Isabella belongs to me. This takes place after the Glee fiction Can't see even if it's right in front of You. Solomon and Quinn spend the summer in NY for the music. Isabella is Solomon's ex and that's the plot
1. Chapter 1

_My ex-girlfriend _

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part One_

_Need You know doesn't belong to me….This is also connected to Murder Of The Minds_

_**15 months ago…**_

"_**First I get chase by a psychopath artist. Luckily me and Alexis are fine now your going and we never caught him…" Isabella said and Solomon responded, "My dad wants me to go to my mother." "I need you here, I mean I love my boyfriend but you are like a safe place." Isabella said and Solomon responded, "I can't do that Izzie not anymore, I'm not a second choice." Isabella was mad at this and walked to him. "What is it then?" Isabella yelled and Solomon told her. "My mom is a sub teacher but she's a lawyer and has been gunning for the Zaccharas and if it's gets ugly…I am not going to be the target for a hit." Isabella tried to touch him and he let her for a moment. "My mother wouldn't do that, she would lose me. My boyfriend as a mother who hates me and my mother hates her. Our relationship has been hurt by it and I need you…" He turned on the radio to try and drown her out. **_

_**Picture perfect memories**_

_**Scattered all around the floor**_

_**Reaching for the phone 'cause**_

_**I can't fight it anymore**_

_**And I wonder if I**_

_**Ever cross your mind**_

_**For me it happens all the time**_

_**It's a quarter after one**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**And I need you now**_

_**Said I wouldn't call**_

_**But I've lost all control**_

_**And I need you now**_

_**And I don't know how**_

_**I can do without**_

_**I just need you now**_

_**Another shot of whiskey**_

_**Can't stop looking at the door**_

_**Wishing you'd come sweeping**_

_**In the way you did before**_

_**And I wonder if I**_

_**Ever cross your mind**_

_**For me it happens all the time**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**My ex-girlfriend**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_Part Two_

_Solomon walked away as it was a recall in a dream and as he opened the door. It was how he remembered the celebration and Rachel hug him hard. "We won Nationals…" Rachel hugged so hard and Quinn gave Rachel her look. "I love you rock star." Quinn said and Solomon kisses him then they walked out as Isabella had a gun to shoot them down. Solomon woke up and ran to the room to see Quinn sleeping. He closed the door and went back to sleep then remember that it was a dream…_


	3. Chapter 3

_My Ex-Girlfriend_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Three_

_Solomon was spending the summer with Quinn in New York City as they stay at the Hilton and they slept in separate beds. Quinn woke up first and it was the year that New Directions won sectionals and Nationals right here in New York. Quinn had broken up with Sam and Solomon was the guy who she had sex with for the second time in her life when the Semester started. Quinn then walked into the bedroom as Solomon was play sleeping and Quinn slowly sneak into his bed but Solomon was ready. He turn her over and they kissed. _

"_You know this sleeping in separate beds is great." Solomon said and Quinn responded, "Really?" "Yeah it is because now I could focus on spoiling you when I wake up officially." Solomon said and Quinn responded, "You are really cool with this sex once of month thing." "I lost you one time Quinn and I will not make that mistake again." Solomon said and Quinn gave him a look then kiss. "Anyway, I was thinking that I was a bitch last night with this Isabella thing. She could help with the record then I should be less bitchy." Quinn said and Solomon understood Quinn's point of view. "Baby, Isabella was a long time ago and frankly she's just business so since you know my flow, you want to do some of talking." Solomon said and Quinn was happy because he wanted to include her. _

"_Are you sure?" Quinn asked and Solomon told her not to overstepped. "Okay.." Quinn said and hugged him close. They kissed again. _

_Somewhere across town there was Isabella trying to stay far away from her home as possible since that gangster ex-boyfriend of hers cheated on her with a stripper. Her mother almost died so if she needed to shut down to worry about her, it's her choice. She got a call from her hell-raising mother and told her she will come home soon asked her how her father and her would doing. She told her they would good. Isabella told her that her ex was coming to talk about plugging the song through clubs. There was a knock on the door and Isabella came to the door, she opened to find Solomon and Quinn. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**My Ex-girlfriend**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmi2010**_

_**Part Four**_

"_**Hey hun." Isabella said and Solomon gave her a strong hug. "So I listened to the track and I can't believe that's a white girl singing. Rachel Berry she sounds good and this Santana blends with her. I think this is a good track but I think it needs cleaning up in the beginning. Who would this be?" Isabella finished talking and now was asking. This is my girlfriend Quinn." Solomon said and Isabella didn't know what to think because she seemed so Barbie. "Nice to meet you." Isabella said and Quinn responded, "I know the beginning is rough, Solomon has been working with a new program." "Oh…You know his work." Isabella said and Quinn responded, "He works hard, he took me to his first show in Ohio." "So tell me how did you get this Rachel and Santana singing?" Isabella asked and Solomon told the story. "If this song picks up people might think the two of them are like TuTu." Isabella said and they both responded not a chance.**_

"_**Cool.." Isabella said and Quinn then wondered about where would the song debut over the airwaves or…"We going to try for one week from now. I have to go to Port Charles to take care of someone and I will be back." Isabella said….**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**My Ex-girlfriend**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part Five**_

"_**San, if I have to wait for this woman….New York is great…Please don't put your….Hi Rachel….Yes New York is wonderful, Wicked still playing and yes Rachel. Could you put….Thank you San…God your girlfriend hyper today." Isabella said and then there was a slam of the door. Quinn hung up and Solomon was pissed off. **_

_**Quinn asked what happened and he told her that Isabella got someone listen to the track, they love it but just not him in it. "That song won a statewide talent show." Quinn said and Solomon was told that the guy said that it's a surprised that Ohio of all places liked the song since they don't know true hip-hop. "Isabella ripped him but that's not why I'm really pissed because I have a few connections plus my mom set the copyright through." Solomon said and added, "Guess who's coming to our school?" **_

_**Quinn gave that look and Solomon wasn't too happy either. Two days later it was time to go back home and Quinn rested on Solomon's shoulder. Quinn knew that Isabella was going to be annoying but as she kissed her man's shoulder and neck. Solomon turned to kissed her back. Quinn started to nipple on his neck and Solomon then touched her face. "You know baby I was thinking that maybe it's time for you to bring the band back together." Solomon said and Quinn didn't know what he was talking about at first.. He pointed about how the Cole and Zacchara family would very tight knit group. Quinn with Brittany and Santana could stopped from any take over. **_


End file.
